Goodbye
by Mallovoriel
Summary: SJ or SP depending on your interpretation. Either way it’s probably not going to be a happy ending.


Goodbye

Disclaimer: yes I know they're not mine. But does that keep me from playing with them now and again… No.

A/N: just a short piece inspired by the song I'm currently listening to.

Warning: S/J or S/P depending on your interpretation. Either way it's probably not going to be a happy ending.

* * *

Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house in his truck. He didn't know what impulse had made him drive here, and in the rain no less.

But he figured it probably had something to do with when he had seen her and Pete out together the other day. He couldn't believe how jealous he'd felt at that moment, until then he'd been able to keep his feelings for her buried. He kept telling himself that he had no right to feel that way, he had no previous claim and besides that, he'd encouraged her to pursue other relationships. So why was it that he now found himself on her doorstep in the pouring rain, getting soaked, trying to muster up the courage to knock.

Meanwhile Sam had watched him pull into her driveway and get out of his truck. She wondered what he was doing here at this hour, but decided it would be better if she just let him explain. She waited for several minutes for him to knock on the door before she looked out the window to see him slowly walking back towards his truck, obviously deciding it was better not to disturb her.

Jack walked back to his truck his head hung having realized that there was no way she would choose him over Pete.

He heard the door of the house open and Sam's voice yell out "Jack!" As he turned around to see her walk towards him, only to stop about 2 feet away. Neither one said anything for several minutes not wanting to break the spell that had fallen around them.

"What are you doing here sir?" she asked breaking their silence. This was when he noticed the diamond sparkling on her left ring finger, and his heart fell a little bit more.

"I guess to tell you… don't…?" he said taking a step closer to her.

"Don't what sir?" she asked perplexed.

"Carter drop the sir already would you?" He asked.

She smiled to herself, "yes sir… now don't what?"

"Don't marry him." He said matter-of-factly.

She was now truly confused… this coming from the man who had encouraged her to move on with her life. "Well that seems a little selfish and conceited of you doesn't it. I mean what do you expect me to do? Just sit around and wait 'til you finally take the time to notice me?" she asked rhetorically. He started to open his mouth to respond but she beat him to it, "well I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but I think I gave you a big enough opportunity to do something. And now that I finally find another relationship I'm happy with here you come. What? Were you jealous? Did it finally hit you that I wasn't going to wait forever?"

He just stood staring at her not knowing what to say in response to that and just vouching to stay quiet until she'd had her say.

She sighed, "I've made a promise, I've started a new life with a wonderful man, and regardless of what I felt… what I feel for you, that part of my life's over now. He's been good to me and I couldn't hurt him like that." She said tears finally starting to well up in her eyes, hardly noticeable though from the raindrops streaming down her face.

She knew what she felt for him meant something… actually it meant everything. But Pete trusted her and she couldn't betray him like that.

She took a step towards Jack closing the distance between them and held up a hand to stop him as he started to speak, "no, theres nothing you can say to change my mind. I'm not asking you to be happy for me… all I'm asking is that you let me do this in peace."

He nodded mutely. "Thank you," she whispered. He turned silently and went to his truck, starting it up and driving off into the rain.

She stood there for a while staring after him and then looked down at the ring on her finger wondering if she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

A/N: please r and r. and this story was inspired by two songs 'The Hardest Thing' by 98 Degrees, and 'Bye Bye' by Jo Dee Messina. 


End file.
